


This kind of makes you the warbler's bitch, doesn't it?

by sorry_yall



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Blaine Anderson, Bottom Sebastian, Cock Rings, First Time, Group Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sounding, Top Blaine Anderson, Top Sebastian, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: Sebastian stripped off his blazer and tie as they kissed and began unbuttoning his shirt."Wait, here?" Blaine asked, stopping the other teen's motions."Yeah, Killer. Right here, right now,"  Sebastian smirked, finishing off the rest of the buttons and letting his shirt slide to the floor. He wrapped Blaine's tie around his hand and sat up, pulling the teen with him."Let's get you undressed then, shall we?" he grinned.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Nick the Warbler, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine was laying on the couch, sighing over homework, when he heard someone enter the room. He tilted his head back and looked up, seeing Sebastian approaching.  
"Hey Killer," he said in his low, raspy voice.  
"Hey Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Blaine replied, tossing his homework onto the floor.  
"Looking for you," Sebastian replied, leaning on the back of the couch where Blaine was.  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
"Because there's something I've wanted to do since the second I first laid eyes on that dreamy face of yours, and I've decided I should just go for it."

Sebastian jumped over the back of the couch, his right foot landing on the floor and his left knee on the couch, so he was straddling Blaine. He leaned forward and connected their lips in a bruising kiss, hands gripping the other teen's sides.  
"Oh god, Sebastian," Blaine groaned, pulling the teen towards him.  
"I take it you're okay with this, then?" he laughed.  
"So okay, more than okay," Blaine replied as he pulled Sebastian in for another kiss. 

Sebastian stripped off his blazer and tie as they kissed and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Wait, here?" Blaine asked, stopping the other teen's motions.  
"Yeah, Killer. Right here, right now," Sebastian smirked, finishing off the rest of the buttons and letting his shirt slide to the floor. He wrapped Blaine's tie around his hand and sat up, pulling the teen with him. 

"Let's get you undressed then, shall we?" he grinned, helping Blaine out of his blazer, shirt, and tie. When he was half naked, Sebastian pushed him back down and attacked his neck with lips and teeth.  
"Sebastian, please," Blaine moaned, not even sure what he was asking for, his pants feeling uncomfortably tight. 

Blaine groaned as Sebastian moved down his chest, leaving hickeys all over his skin. He whined as the teen grazed his nipple with his teeth. Sebastian gave special attention to his hips, tracing the indents with the tip of his tongue, leaving gentle bites and kisses. 

"You ever been blown before?" Sebastian said, looking up at him and tugging at his waistband.  
"Once," Blaine breathed.  
"Oh? Our Blaine's been naughty," he grinned as he pulled Blaine's trousers down to his mid thigh. "Tell me about it," he said against the teen's hard cock through his underwear, expending lots of air as he spoke.  
"Fuck, he, he came over to my house to study," Blaine began, groaning at the other warbler's actions.  
"Mmhm," Sebastian nodded, pulling down his underwear.  
"A-and then, out of nowhere, without even saying anything, he dropped to his knees and sucked me off."  
"Yeah? Sounds hot," Sebastian said, wrapping his hand around the base of Blaine's cock and drawing a moan from his throat. "Who?"  
"Nick," Blaine chuckled.  
"Bet he couldn't sing the next day," Sebastian smirked, winking at Blaine, before taking the teen's entire cock in his mouth.  
"Fuck," Blaine groaned, hips lifting and in turn pressing his cock somehow further down Sebastian's throat.

"Wow, this may turn out to actually be a challenge. You definitely have the biggest dick of all the warblers, besides myself, of course," he stopped to comment, then immediately took Blaine's dick back in his mouth.  
"Fuck, have you done this to all the warblers?"  
"Almost all. But you're the only one I've really been interested in. You're the only one I've wanted to fuck."  
"Sebastian Smythe, world's biggest romantic," Blaine laughed.  
"By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to say any smart ass comments. The only thing that will be coming out of those pretty lips of yours will be your screams of 'oh god, fuck me Sebastian, fuck me so hard'," Sebastian replied.  
"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Blaine smirked, pushing Sebastian back onto his cock. 

"You know, this kind of makes you the warbler's bitch, doesn't it?"  
Sebastian groaned around Blaine's dick at that statement, sending vibrations through his entire body.  
"You like that, don't you? Being a whore. Being our whore. My whore," Blaine smirked, and the other teen gave a whining moan in response.

Sebastian repeatedly deep throated Blaine's cock as he shimmied off the rest of the teen's clothing, tossing it to the floor.  
"One day during rehearsal, instead of rehearsing we'll strip you down and do whatever we want with you. God, your jaw would be sore by the end," Blaine groaned, hips bucking up and head falling back. The other warbler couldn't help but moan at the thought, his cock impossibly hard.

Blaine was startled when he felt Sebastian begin teasing his hole with one finger, but soon relaxed enough for him to push it inside. He moaned as Sebastian stretched him out, adding a second finger when he was ready.

He whined when Sebastian removed his touch and stood up.  
"Don't worry Killer, I'm gonna fuck you good and hard," he smirked, and Blaine groaned. Sebastian stripped off the rest of his clothes and returned to the couch.

Blaine hooked one leg over the back of the couch and held the other up and apart.  
"Well aren't you just gorgeous all spread open for me," Sebastian grinned, kneeling and pressing the tip of his cock to Blaine's hole.

"But are you sure you want this?" Sebastian smirked.  
"Fuck you Smythe, get in me," Blaine growled.  
"That's no way to ask for something."  
"Come on Sebastian, please?"  
"Please what?"  
"Please, fuck me, whore. Get inside me and fuck me into next week." Sebastian shivered and groaned at the nickname.  
"Good boy." 

In one thrust, Sebastian slammed in and managed to hit Blaine's prostate straight on.  
"Holy fuck, Sebastian!" Blaine cried out.  
"Told you you'd be screaming my name," he chuckled, and began moving in and out. Blaine moaned loudly as the teen pounded into his ass.

"So," he said between moans, "do I get to fuck you after this?"  
"Oh god," Sebastian groaned. "Usually I'd say no, but for you, Killer? Anything."  
"Fuck, can't wait to make you my bitch," Blaine laughed, then cried out as Sebastian hit his prostate.  
"Well I'm making you my bitch first," he growled.  
"Well one of us is a big fat whore and it's not me. Pretty sure you're the only one who can be made a bitch," Blaine retorted.  
"Hey, I'm not fat!" Sebastian laughed, then returned his attention to slamming into the teen beneath him.

"Come on Sebastian, cum inside me, make me feel it," Blaine encouraged, pulling the teen in for a passionate kiss. Sebastian moaned, and a few thrusts later he released inside Blaine's ass.  
"God, you're good," Blaine groaned.  
"You too, so tight," Sebastian breathed as he gently pulled out.

"Alright Killer, how do you want me?" Sebastian asked, absentmindedly stroking his cock.  
"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Blaine growled.  
"Ah, real master type then?" Sebastian chuckled.  
"Face down over the table," Blaine replied.

As he got into position, they heard the door open.  
"Nick! Perfect! I need your tie," Blaine called out, picking up his and Sebastian's ties from their haphazard pile of clothes. Sebastian tried to move into a less compromising position, but Blaine wouldn't let him. He grabbed the teen's wrists and bound them together with one tie.  
"This okay?" he said into Sebastian's ear, who nodded wildly.

Nick hesitantly moved closer, removing his tie, obviously sporting a boner.  
"Thanks," Blaine said, giving him a kiss on the cheek after taking the tie from him. "You could watch if you want, if Sebastian's okay with it."  
"Only if he realizes that Blaine is the only one who gets to fuck me," Sebastian growled, and Nick nodded, sitting in a chair a few yards away.

"Alright Sebastian, I'm gonna gag you so you can't run that snarky mouth of yours. Is that okay?" Blaine asked, sitting on the table near Sebastian's head.  
"Fuck, I didn't think you'd be a kinky son of a bitch," Sebastian grinned. Blaine wadded up one of the remaining ties and shoved it into the teen's mouth, then tied the other around his head to hold it in place.

Sebastian jumped, then moaned as Blaine grabbed his dick.  
"God, you are big. No wonder you felt so good," Blaine smirked. He moved to kneel behind Sebastian and gripped his ass with both hands, before leaning forward and licking a stripe over his hole. He cried out, though it was muffled by the gag, pushing back towards Blaine.  
"Stay still, bitch," Blaine growled, and Sebastian moaned a muffle "oh god, yes."

Blaine teased the warbler's hole with his thumbs.  
"You've been fucked before, haven't you?" he asked, and Sebastian hesitantly nodded.

"Nick, come here, would you?" Blaine called out, and Nick practically jumped to his feet.  
"What can I do?" he asked, trying not to stare at Sebastian, bound, bent over, and spread open.  
"You can get on your knees and get my dick wet," Blaine said sweetly, and Nick did just that. Within seconds he was on his knees, stroking Blaine's cock, and soon after putting his mouth on it.

As Nick salivated over his dick, Blaine teased Sebastian's hole, but didn't push inside. After a minute or two, he coaxed Nick off of him.

While Nick moved back to his seat, Blaine pressed his dick to Sebastian hole.  
"Ready to take my cock like a good little whore?" Blaine smirked, and Sebastian moaned in response. He took his time, pushing into the other teen slowly, until he was fully inside him. 

Blaine held there until Sebastian grew obviously impatient and tried to move his hips, then pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Sebastian cried out in pleasure as the other warbler began fucking him hard against the table. He held onto Sebastian's bound wrists, pulling the teen back as he thrusted forward. 

Sebastian moaned and screamed as Blaine fucked him hard and aggressively.  
"Fuck, you feel good, I'm getting close," he groaned, and Sebastian whined. Not long after, Blaine release inside the warbler, both of them loudly moaning.

He gently pulled out and removed the gag.  
"God, Blaine, that was so good, you're so good," Sebastian babbled after having his ability to speak returned.  
"You want to cum, baby?" Blaine said sweetly, leaving a gentle kiss on Sebastian's lips.  
"Yes, please, let me cum," Sebastian begged, pulling on his restraints.  
"You're gonna lay on the table and jack off while me and Nick watch, okay? You like being watched don't you," Blaine smirked, untying Sebastian's wrists.  
"Yes, I love it," he whined, gingerly turning over and laying on the table.

As Blaine sat on the couch, wincing at his slightly sore ass, Sebastian immediately began jerking his cock, moaning and whining.  
"God, you look so good, slut," Blaine praised, and that only spurred the warbler on more.  
"Fuck, Blaine, so good," he whined.  
"Come on whore, cum for me," Blaine coaxed, and almost immediately Sebastian did just that.

"Come clean this up for me, Killer," Sebastian growled, back to his normal, commanding self.  
"Yes sir," Blaine replied, slinking off the couch and crawling the short distance to the table. He licked the spunk off of Sebastian's stomach as the warbler ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. When his skin was clean, Blaine got onto the table, straddling Sebastian, and kissed him passionately.

"Damn, you two are hot," Nick groaned from the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey baby," Blaine whispered into Sebastian's ear.  
"Hey Killer," he grinned.  
"I've got a surprise for you on Friday, but you have to promise me something first."  
"Friday? It's only Tuesday! That's way too long to wait."  
"Trust me, it's worth it. Now, you promise to do what I tell you, whore?"  
"Fuck, okay, I promise."  
"Good. You're not allowed to cum until I say so."  
"Blaine," he whined. "You know I jack off at least once a day, I can't wait that long."  
"Well you're going to have to, you promised."  
"Fine," Sebastian scowled.

***

When Sebastian got to rehearsal on Friday, he spotted Blaine sitting on the couch where they first fucked.  
"Blaine, you still haven't told me what the surprise is," Sebastian complained.  
"Lucky for you, I was just about to. Get ready to have a sore jaw, baby," Blaine smirked, and Sebastian groaned.

As the last warbler arrived, Wes locked the door.  
"You kept your promise, right?" Blaine asked, and Sebastian nodded.  
"It wasn't easy, but I did."   
"Good. Now, strip," Blaine commanded, and Sebastian obeyed with a smile.

Sebastian didn't even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable being the only naked one in the room. It was nice being the center of attention, watching the men in the room start to get aroused.  
"I've got a present for you," Blaine grinned, reaching into his pocket, pulling out an unfamiliar, metal contraption.  
"What's that," Sebastian asked, confused.  
"Well, this part," Blaine pointed to a circular part of it, "goes around your cock. This part goes in your ass," he continued, pointing to portion of the contraption that extended out, turned sharply up, and had a large sphere on the end, the part that would go inside him. "And this thing here," Blaine pointed to a part that went straight out from the ring portion in the other direction, and held a long, thin rod in place, "goes in that pretty cock of yours."  
"Oh god," Sebastian whined.  
"Is that okay?" Blaine asked.  
"So okay," he nodded.

Blaine smiled and removed the thin rod, placing it beside him, then slid the ring onto Sebastian's dick. He guided the metal ball inside his hole, drawing a soft groan from Sebastian, before retrieving the rod.  
"You ready, whore?"   
"Yes, please," Sebastian whined, nodding wildly. All the boys in the room watched, entranced, as Blaine, with a lot of lube from a bottle he had in his pocket, slowly pushed the rod inside Sebastian. He moaned as it went deep inside him, and Blaine tightened the contraption to hold it in place.  
"Holy fuck, that's, that's different," Sebastian groaned.  
"Good?" Blaine asked.  
"Really good."

"Alright baby, get on your knees and get ready to be our bitch," Blaine commanded, and Sebastian did just that.  
Blaine approached him first, unzipping his trousers and putting his hard cock to Sebastian's lips, who eagerly took it in. 

He groaned as Blaine's big dick repeatedly hit the back of his throat, and before he knew it, he was swallowing the teen's spunk. One down, about twenty to go. He stopped keeping track of whose dick was whose, and just kept sucking. Glancing at Blaine, he saw the teen reach into his pocket once more, and suddenly the contraption was vibrating. He yelped at the shock, then moaned loudly around Jeff's cock, who released almost immediately.

Sebastian's jaw was exhausted, and he had swallowed so much cum he'd be tasting it for days.   
"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Blaine said sweetly after Jeff retreated.  
"So good," he strained to say.  
"Good. Then keep sucking whore, you're only about halfway through," he smiled, kissing him gently and sitting back down on the couch.

He felt so incredibly full, with both his ass and urethra vibrating on a very high speed, and his mouth being filled by countless different cocks. Sebastian found himself closer to cumming the more he thought about it, but forced himself not to. Instead, he focused all his attention on sucking off the rest of the warblers.

After what felt like hours of sucking and gallons of cum, he'd finally finished getting everyone off. His throat was more sore than it had ever been.  
"Alright baby, let's take a little break," Blaine smiled, and turned off the vibrator. "Come here, sit with me."   
Sebastian crawled onto the couch and sat between Blaine's legs, resting his head on the teen's chest.

"You're not done yet though. If you're okay with it, I'm gonna gag you and tie you down to that table, and then everyone here is gonna ride your gorgeous cock. And when they're done, I'll take off that cock ring and ride you until you cum, okay?" Blaine said, much more innocently than the subject.  
"Yeah, okay, that sounds fucking amazing," Sebastian sighed, already exhausted.  
"Don't worry baby, you won't have to do a thing. Just don't cum until I say so," Blaine smiled, kissing Sebastian's temple.

"Alright, slut, you ready?" Blaine said after a minute or so, and Sebastian nodded. He laid down on the table, letting Blaine use random warbler's neckties to bind each of his limbs to the legs of the table. To finish it off, Blaine produced a gag, one that had a dildo to go inside his mouth.

Sebastian whined as the dildo grazed the back of his throat as Blaine secured it around his head. He moaned when the vibrator turned back on, and watched as Nick kneeled over him and sank down on his cock.

It was a torturous, seemingly neverending cycle of being ridden until he was at the edge, only for the warbler to cum on his stomach and get off, the next one waiting for Blaine to give the okay. Each time, Blaine would wait just long enough for Sebastian to calm down, and right as his breathing returned to normal and he stopped feeling like he was one touch away from exploding, the next teen was slamming themselves on his cock like there was no tomorrow.

He was brought out of his euphoric, other-worldly state when the vibrator stopped.  
"You did so good, whore," Blaine praised. Sebastian gasped as Blaine slowly removed the sound from his cock, then the vibrator, and finally the whole contraption clattered to the floor. He took a deep breath when the gag left his mouth and was tossed to the floor as well.  
"Oh god, Blaine, so good, need to cum," Sebastian pleaded as loudly as he could.  
"I know, I know, you can cum whenever you want," Blaine smiled, climbing onto the table and lowering himself onto Sebastian's cock.

Within the first few seconds, Sebastian came inside Blaine with a scream, then continued to whine as the teen didn't stop. Blaine continued to slam himself down until he released over Sebastian's cum covered stomach. Cock still inside him, Blaine leaned forward and licked at the spunk on Sebastian's skin.  
"Before you do that, untie me," Sebastian commanded, and Blaine obeyed, gingerly standing up and removing his restraints.

Sebastian gripped Blaine's hips and pulled them towards him, the teen ending up kneeling on the table by his shoulders.  
"Clean me up, would you?" Sebastian said as he plunged his tongue into Blaine's hole, tasting his cum. Blaine cried out, then continued licking at the spunk on Sebastian's stomach.

There was at least twenty horny teen's cum for Blaine to clean up, and his hole was sore and oversensitive, but Sebastian didn't stop until he finished.


End file.
